


[Podfic] Remaining

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Sineala's story. 

</p><p>
  <i>She could have gone with them.

</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She should have gone with them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Remaining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remaining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703949) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:3:46 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1bTUeUs)
  * [M4B](http://bit.ly/1f55bXy)



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sineala for giving permission to record, to paraka for hosting and to the mods for the hard work on the anthology!


End file.
